gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 15
Cadroidam 1, 2 & 3 Really? I doubt that a Bureaucrat agreed with him. No, he can't remove warnings, no he can't lose it with staff (especially a Bureaucrat) and he can't keep making accounts. Report him to Community Central because he'll keep coming back with different accounts. Leo68 (talk) 20:29, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Not as far as I'm aware. Leo68 (talk) 23:37, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mad Max Joguei um pouco do Mad Max, achei mais ou menos. Cara, mudei de ideia. Não vou pegar mais pegar um console esse final de ano não, vou pegar um 3DS ao invés disso. Tá MUITO fraco esses lançamentos pra justificar uma compra ainda, pelo menos na minha opinião. Achei que Fallout 4 ia me animar, mas adivinha? Vai ter season pass e o primeiro DLC só sai começo do ano que vem! Agora vou fazer igual o Arkham Knight e esparar o GOTY edition pra pegar Fallout 4. Me recuso a pegar jogo no lançamento que faz essas sacanagens. Os únicos jogos que me sobram pra pegar é GTA V (de novo) e The Witcher 3. Por que Mad Max achei legalzim, mas não acho que vale o preço de lançamento, não gosto de nenhum dos títulos recentes da série Assassin's Creed e também não sou fã de Metal Gear Solid, tá difícil pra mim. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:06, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hilite It's locked for me as well for some reason. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:35, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Johnson Why have you deleted the page of Johnson Family? There is already one of McReary Family, why not one of CJ's family?Walk Back (talk) 16:17, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry! :) --Walk Back (talk) 19:18, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Patroller Mk. III Valeu cara! Mas dá pra mudar a bandeirinha também, porque eu também sou brasileiro! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : Sou sim kkkk! Vai ver isso não ficou claro porque eu nunca editei a minha página do perfil nem ao menos olhei na página do perfil de vcs! Eu achava que eu era o único aqui até olhar ontem a staff page e ver que dois admins também são! Mundo pequeno! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:09, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey'a Andre, wanna join chat? :) -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 15:16, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Anthony Page So is there any reason why the name of a staff member is listed on a disambiguation page? You reverted my edit without any explination about it. - Universetwisters (talk) 23:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :You don't think it's vain at all or anything? If people want to search for staff members, why not either list them all on the side somewhere or make the page listing all the staff members more prominent? Universetwisters (talk) 23:51, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Folks on the GTAForums and other critics of this place aren't too keen on it. But hey, if you wanna keep mixing stuff like that together, do it. It wouldn't be the first time this wiki's been stuffed with trivialities and it won't be the last. Universetwisters (talk) 00:00, October 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Lol. I'll be in chat for the party :P Leo68 (talk) 23:08, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I sorry O que eu fiz de errado cara LuizMilanoff (talk) 17:03, October 5, 2015 (UTC) WhatsApp Hey man, WhatsApp stopped working, says "user not found". You got the same issue? Mortsnarg (talk) 22:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Andy I know what you mean Andre, it does seem very coincidental that he would be targeted just after he was blocked. Since Andy is blocked until the beginning of November I think the best thing to do would be to monitor what happens when he returns. I'll keep my eye on what happens. He has been blocked twice already so his next one will be permanent anyway. Sam Talk 14:27, October 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Booty Calls Alright, thanks. Very interesting images these Booty Call pages have... LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:39, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Kchat Artwork I'll repeat the point I made in the talk page because you seemed to ignore it and protected the page, instead of actually making a point: ...Literally the only other places this image shows up according to when I search it with tineye, google images, etc come exactly back to this. The person who added the picture only added Amy's and the other guest's picture and their account became disabled. There is nothing I can find that states the artwork is official. So why should it stay up? Universetwisters (talk) 17:19, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Why are you striking through my edit? I made a valid point and you refuse to address it. Like the forum we're critiquing you on, it's like 1984 all over again! - Universetwisters (talk) 17:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Boomer Yeah, but I did some research as requested and he should only have 2 blocks so basically if he gets blocked again, THEN he will be permanantly blocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:33, October 13, 2015 (UTC) TFG I'm sorry, I'm pretty upset about it now, too. You may wanna avoid talking to me for a few days if you want to avoid the "death" and sad stuff, as chances are I'll never forget it. Apologies • • 20:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Lowriders Hey man, thanks for taking care of the Lowrider category and its content, I completely forgot about it :) • • 14:22, October 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: ARs vs LMGs Yo bro, the info that you found is probably talking about ARs and LMGs in general, but it's not really accurate. LMGs are not always belt-fed; some counterexamples are the RPK, QBB-95, HK11, Ultimax 100 and many others, including the WWII LMGs like the BAR. And the FN Minimi, for instance, can use both belt feed and box magazines. Regarding the minimum 100 ammo capacity, usually belt-fed LMGs are indeed used with a minimum of 100-round capacities, but there are exceptions, such as the HK21 and the MG42, which can use 50-round belts. But for magazine-fed LMGs, most capacities are under 100 rounds, though they can be more. As for the assault rifles, while they are commonly used with lower capacities, 50 is not the maximum at all. There are higher capacities, such as 60, 75, 90, 95, 100, 110 and 150 rounds (150 is the max amount that I know, it's the Armatac drum magazine for AR-15s). 14:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Buccaneer Sorry about that, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. • • 17:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm always getting my revert edits wrong... • • 18:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright man xD I just messed that edit up back there xD • • 18:14, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Renaming file names Here's this and this for you to rename them as I had recently uploaded, but forgot to rename the files. And yes, I did got the PC version of GTA V (a generous friend on Steam happened to gift me the game). :D 18:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. 18:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) UT He still not gonna get the point of civility and still saying these things again and again. I'm out with this discussion. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:48, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Smokey/Unnamed town So, RandomGTAGamer brought this up, and I actually agreed with what he said about there being no evidence for the name of the town to be "Smokey". I mean, if that IS the name of the town on some version, we should put it there; but otherwise, I say it should be changed. You agree? Mortsnarg (talk) 22:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry about earlier, had to do something important. Let me know when you're next in chat, I'm online for another 7 or so hours. Leo68 (talk) 21:27, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate images Hello Andre, could you please delete these two duplicate images? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I WILL EXPLAIN I was blocked for vandalising, even though I didn't want to wandalize anything. I accidentally created many accounts and multi-account is not allowed. I evaded it by changing my number and by logging into another account. Now I concluded that I am way too addicted to editing so I think that blocking me on Wikia is necessary. :All sorted now. Don't worry 'bout it :P • • 18:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC)